The background art in the field of the present technique may be found in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-180444 (Patent Literature 1). The Patent Literature 1 discloses “a theft reporting device, which is provided with a function of transmitting a theft signal using an automobile telephone and is inhibited from transmitting the theft signal when the automobile telephone is out of its talking area”. In addition, according to the Patent Literature 1, “an interval of the transmission of the theft signal while an engine is stopped is made longer than the interval while the engine is running, even when the automobile telephone is within the talking area”.